Momma Benson
by Krazee.Benson.Babies
Summary: They have been married for 10 years they have 3 kids and are living life to the fullest but with 3 cranky children one being 8 weeks old, a summer day, a shopping trip and once mean ass old lady that is everywhere theyre sure to have bumps along the way.E
1. Shopping With Momma Benson

**_Hey guys here is one of our newest FanFictions together, We really liked how this one came out and we hope you guys do to._**

**_And if you dont Dani might just hurt you because she never wanted to stop writing (lol jk) _**

**_R&R!_**

* * *

**_Shopping With Momma Benson_**

Olivia Stabler had been married to her former partner Elliot Stabler for close to ten years, It had been a long and bumpy road to get them to where they find themselves now.  
They have three children. Two girls and boy. Jordan Addison is eight, Peyton Jennifer found herself in the middle at age three and baby Sadie Aurora was just eight weeks old.

It was a Thursday morning Olivia found herself doing the shopping alone without Elliot this week and it was summer vacation so she had all three children with her.

"Mommy!" Jordan yelled in the middle of the candy aisle.  
Olivia exhaled a deep breath, hoping he hadn't woken the baby up in the pouch on her chest, once satisfied that he hadn't she looked at him. "Yes, Jordan?"  
"Can I please have some candy?"  
Olivia was about to reply but Peyton decided to grab something off the shelf and shuck it in to the shopping cart.  
"Peyton Jennifer Stabler, stop throwing things in the cart. That's warning number two. One more and you will time out when we get home, young lady," she disciplined the toddler.

"Mommy!..." an impaient Jordan yelled from where he was in the candy isel "Can i have some? Pleaseeeee?!?!" he asked again

"Maybe on the way out Jordan now can you please come over and stand by the cart" Olivia asked already sensing this was doing to be a long and stressful shopping trip. Once again Peyton threw some penguin blanket in the cart and Olivia thought this never going to end.

"Peyton Jennifer thats the last straw... when we get home you are going straight to bed" Olivia scolded her eldest daughter

things were going quite smoothly for all of maybe 3 seconds till Sadie woke up screeming. 'I swear i am never shopping by myself again' Olivia thought.

Finally. Finally. Sadie started quieting down after Olivia sang quietly and soothingly to her, but between Jordan asking for almost everything they walked by and Peyton putting everything else in the cart it was never gonna end. Nothing was gonna make it to the car...That or everything would.

"Payton Jennifer Stabler i swear if you put one more thing into this cart i will smack your bottom""Jordan Addison Stabler get over here right this instant!" Olivia felt like all eyes were on here as she tried to make her way through the Walmart Supercenter.

The mother was so embarrassed, people were staring at her and her children and whispering.  
She heard one older lady's comments.  
"She can't even handle her own brats."  
Olivia was furious. No one calls her children brats. She clenched her fists and took deep breaths. "Mind your own damn business, woman. My children are not brats. They are just normal children," the mother defended her own children.  
"Well learn to be a normal mother then."  
Olivia shook her head and went in to the next aisle.  
"Mommy, can I have a teddy bear?" Jordan asked as Peyton threw one in to the shopping cart for her older brother.  
The detective was shaking in frustration and anger. "No, Jordan. Peyton stop throwing stuff in to the cart!" She yelled, in turn waking the baby.  
She grabbed out her cell phone and called her husband. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Stabler" Elliot said upon opening his ringing cell phone

"Elliot if you don't get your ass down here i am going to kill you and make it look like an accident" Olivia snarled into her phone

"Wait where are you? What's wrong?" Elliot asked confused

"I am at Walmart. Nothings wrong if you like screaming babies 3 year olds who throw everything in the cart 8 year olds who wont stop asking for shit... Oh and old bitches who cant mind there own god damn bissness" Olivia snapped

"Ok Ok Olivia i will be there as fast as i can babe just breath" Elliot soothed

"Please hurry, El. I'm losing my mind," Olivia begged.  
The only times he had heard his wife beg was when she was in labour with each of their children. Especially with Jordan's birth because she didn't know what to expect and she was so scared.

Elliot was already up from his desk and running out of the squad room.. "I'm coming, baby. I'll use the sirens. Take the kids to get some lunch. I'll be there really soon, baby," he promised her.  
Olivia could hear her husband running down the stairs and get in to the car before starting up the engine.  
"Please hurry, El."  
"I am, baby. Take slow deep breaths and stay calm,' he tried to reassure her again.  
Olivia nodded and took slow deep breaths before hanging up. "Come on kids," she said taking Peyton out of the shopping cart and put her on the floor, taking her hand in her bigger one. "Let's go grab some lunch. Daddy is on his way to eat with us."

The mother was on the verge of pulling her own hair out as she tried to get the kids seated at a table.  
"Jordan. Peyton sit down," Olivia stressed.  
"Mommy, can't reach," Peyton said, reaching up to her mother.  
Olivia sighed and picked up the toddler before sitting her down on a seat.. "Jordan, sit down. How many times do I need to tell you?"  
Jordan was in his own little world. Something had caught his eye and he began to follow it, only to be lifted up off the floor.  
He screamed, right in to his mom's ear.  
She wanted to block her ears but she was not going to release her son. "Jordan! Stop screaming!" She had to yell over his screaming.  
The brunette sat the child down only for him to try jump off the chair again. "Jordan! Do as you're told!"  
Olivia could feel eyes on her. People were watching her trying to tame two young children, while carrying a baby in a carrier on her chest, who was screaming from the noise and tension.  
The mother was going out of her mind. Where was her husband? She needed him right now.

Olivia's P.O.V.

I had been sitting at his table for over 20 minutes and Elliot still wasn't here yet. I thought i was going to lose my mind, Peyton wouldn't stop singing some song about 5 spekled frogs, Jordan was staring off into space about something, Sadie was still crying in her carrier and my ear was still ringing from Jordan screaming in my ear. I finally felt like eyes were off me untill Peyton saw someone with chocolate cake and God forgid she stay quiet about it.

"Mommy. Mommy! Cake. Chocolate cake!" Peyton yelled as she jumped up and down in the booth next to me.

"Peyton Jennifer Staber sit your little butt down before i smack it" I threatened to try to get her to shut her mouth

"BUT MOMMY!" she cried

"Peyton i promise if you sit down now i will buy you some cake when your father gets here. After you finish your lunch." I promised but made sure she knew she had to eat her lunch.

"Fine" she pouted showing her Benson-Stabler attitude, which made me smile for the first time today.

If Elliot isn't here soon i am going to rip off balls and feed them to him.

The screaming in my ear from Sadie was driving me up the wall. I decided to try humming to her. It was just not working. "It's ok, Sadie. It's ok, sweetie," I cooed to my child.  
"Daddy!" Both Jordan and Peyton called out in unison and jumped off the seats.  
I turned around to see my husband. He had finally come….And he was smiling. The smug bastard.  
"Liv, it's ok, baby," he spoke softly to me and gathered me in a loving hug, being careful of Sadie.  
He pulled back and he could see the tears I wax trying to hide from him.  
"Hey. Hey, it's ok, Livvy," he tried to assure me but it just was not working.  
He kept telling me that I probably had Post Natal Depression and should see the doctor but I refused to believe the fact. I didn't have it after I had Jordan or Peyton so I was certain that I did not have it now.  
I undone the buckles on the carrier and passed Sadie to him. "Here take her. I can't calm her down," I said, passing our youngest child to him.  
Elliot delicately took our eight week old daughter. "Ok, baby. I got her. Can you calm down for me?…Take slow deep breaths."  
"I…I can't. Jordan! Peyton! Get back here!" I scream as they start to wander off.  
The thought of losing Elliot or one of the kids, scared me so much I was scared I would have a heart attack. I knew for a fact that I could not live without any of them. They were my life. My everything….But right now, I needed some time to myself because I lost it completely.  
I shake my head and put my hands up in front of me as I exhale a deep breath that I didn't know I was holding  
"I…I can't. Elliot. I…I got…gotta get ou…outta here," I stuttered anxiously and run out towards the main entrance. I needed fresh air and I needed it right now before I could pass out.

I stand outside, leaning against an exterior wall, leaning down with my hands on my thighs as I took slow deep breaths, in an attempt to calm myself. What was I thinking? Having three kids…I couldn't handle it, I hadn't even been ready for Jordan. He had been a surprise. When I finally got the hang of bringing up one child, I found out I was pregnant again. Only to discover I was pregnant with Sadie when I was finally handling just two children. I was losing my mind with three. Knowing my luck by the time I can handle it, I will only discover I am pregnant with baby number four. I can just see it. Why stop the trend now?  
"Liv?"  
I look up to see my husband with all three of our beautiful children, acting the way they were supposed to be. Jordan walking along side , Peyton on the other side, holding his hand and my precious baby Sadie happily cooing in the carrier on Elliot's chest.

"How come they cant act like that for me? Why does Jordan walk right next to you with out running off? Why does Peyton walk hand in hand with you witout trying to pull away? Why does Sadie sit there perfectly cooing at herself without screaming in your ear. How come? How come? HOW COME?" I heard myself crying into my husbands side "It's just not fair, they were horrible for me yelling crying and screaming, It's just NOT FAIR" I heard my self go on but it was like i was a 3rd person hearing it, it didn't feel like i was saying it.

"Livvy calm down why dont you head home, take a bath, get some rest, and i will take the kids with me and do the shopping this week, Ok?" Elliot offered

"Ok" I wimpered calming down "but i want to take one of them home, I want Sadie or Peyton" I said trying to breath deeply

"Are you sure baby?" Elliot asked me with unsertanty

"YES!" I demanded as i stomped my foot like a 3 year old throughing a fit. " I want one of my babies to take home and cuddle with" I told him

"Baby, our. You want one of our babies, right?"Elliot asked me

"Yes El I want to take one of our babies with me" I fixed my mistake that iknow hurt my husband of almost 10 years.'_Hey! Almost 10 years...our anniversery! Saturday! Saturday is out anniversery Fuck! I forgot! I cant lethim know, I will plan something tomorrow while he is at work.'_

Finally after what seemed like an eternity, Elliot finally gave me Sadie. "Here, take Sadie. She'll probably be hungry very soon, baby," he offered, softly.  
I smiled slightly, tiredly and gave him a kiss quick, lightly on the lips. "Thank you. I'm sorry, I'm such a mess."  
Elliot shook his head and gave me a kiss in return. Just as soft and loving. "No, baby. It's ok. You grew up an only child where I was the oldest of five. I've had more experience, baby."  
I nod exhaustedly. "I better take Sadie home. She'll be wanting her next feed really soon and I'm uncomfortable…Too much milk," I said quietly, so no-one could hear.  
Elliot nodded and gave me another kiss, careful not to hit my tender breasts. "We'll be home in a few hours. Feed Sadie, have a bath and a sleep, ok?"  
I nodded back. "I love you," I said and headed to my car.  
"I love you too," I hear Elliot say. "Come on, kids," he added afterwards.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I was a block away from home when Sadie started to cry, hungrily in her seat in the back. I took a quick glance in to the rear view mirror and see my precious baby kicking her legs frantically with angry fists waving around as her belly convulsed with her screams.  
"It's ok, princess. We are nearly home and I'll feed you as soon as we get inside, Sadie," I try to calm her but it doesn't help.

'_Is Elliot the only one who can sooth her?' _I thought I mean really? When will I be able to? I half-heartedly laughed. Then yawned Goodness I was tired. I finally got home with Sadie still crying hungrily. She was still kicking her legs and it was starting to hurt. "Goodness baby what's with you today? Huh? Are you a tired hungry baby? Huh? Is that what's wrong? I know. I know. Its rough being so little" I tried to sooth her as she cried some more "I know baby just way one moment baby I need to go to the bathroom" I sighed as I tried to calm down my youngest and smallest baby girl

"Baby I will feed you just as soon as I get you changed ok? I don't think you want to lounge around in a stinky diaper. Do you?" As if she understood me Sadie Giggled and kicked her legs as she waved her hands around

"I didn't think so my beautiful baby girl" I cooed as I tickled her belly and she squealed happily and kicked her legs and waved her arms even harder

"Ok baby now lets get you fed. You are hungry right?" I couldn't help but laugh as she squealed again as continued to kick her legs and waved her arms, which hit me in the face, but I was in such a great mood I could care less. I finally got into the nursery and sat down in the rocking chair and then it happened. She burped loudly I might add which made her make the cutest face like she didn't know what that was then start laughing which I couldn't help but laugh at as she squealed.

'Now how about we get you fed and down for a nap, Huh?"

I move my top and bra and guide Sadie to my breast. She immediately latched on and started to suckle hungrily, as she hummed and cuddled against me.  
"I see….I get you now, baby girl. You were grumpy because we were out in a noisy place. You like to chill at home with Mommy. I'm starting to learn, Sadie. You're so different to how Jordan and Peyton were but I am learning, princess," I said, softly.  
Sadie looked up at me uninterested. It seemed like she didn't care what I had to say as long I provided the milk.  
I caressed her little chubby and started gently rocking back and forth as I hummed her favourite lullaby.

Sometime later, I noticed that my precious baby girl had stopped suckling and had lost suction. I look down to see her fighting sleep. I laugh softly as I moved her up to my shoulder and fix my bra and top.  
"Just give mommy a burp and then you can sleep off the full belly," I whispered and start to softly pat her back.  
She lets out a loud burp and her eyes flutter shut, seconds before her breathing evens out.  
"Ok, nap time, baby girl," I said and gently get up out of the rocking chair.

I gently set Sadie in her carrier and put it on the bathroom floor facing the tub so I would know if she woke up while I was laying in the bath I was about to draw. I finally got into the steaming water and settled down, I soon was to tired to stay awake so I got out of the tub dried my self off and got into my pajamas. I took Sadie out of the carrier and cuddled her next to me as I laid on my back. I was almost asleep when I heard the front door open and Jordan and Peyton run in I could tell Elliot let Jordan get the candy he wanted-and possibly more-and of course that meant Peyton got a toy…or candy as well and I'm almost positive that they are bouncing off the wall.

"Hey baby lets just lay here and sleep while daddy takes care of your brother and sister ok?" I cooed at my beautiful sleeping baby girl and smiled. About 5 minutes later I heard Elliot open the bedroom door.

"El?" I quietly called out

"Hey baby what's going on?" He asked me as he sat down on the corner of the bed

"Baby I don't wanna get up, Please let me sleep here with Sadie. Please you go play with Jordan and Peyton. Let me sleep PLEASE!" I begged to tired to get up

"Alright baby, I'll go play you sleep and I will wake you before dinner ok?" He asked me softly

"ok babe. I Love You! Tell Peyton and Jordan I said I would be out later." I called softly as he closed the door and I yawned again as my eyes drifted shut and I drifted into la la land.

I don't know how long I had been asleep for when I was woken by the cries of my youngest daughter and the feel of the bed bouncing.  
"What the hell?!" I screeched, startled.  
I picked Sadie up and started to rock her before looking up to see both Jordan and Peyton jumping up and down on the bed.  
"Mommy!" Peyton said, forgetting to use her inside voice.  
I exhaled a deep breath. "Peyton, use your inside voice and stop jumping the pair of you. Where is your father?" I asked.  
Elliot had promised to let me sleep and judging by the time on the alarm clock I had only slept for maybe half an hour.  
The kids stopped jumping and looked at me and Sadie, who was finally beginning to go back to sleep.  
"He's asleep on the couch," Jordan informed me.  
I groaned.  
In the last few months, he has much twice as much sleep as me and he couldn't even do me that small favour. He couldn't even take care of Jordan and Peyton, while I got some much needed sleep and spend time with Sadie. I hadn't really had much time to take care of myself after birth or spend some alone time with Sadie besides when I nurse her, change or bath her.

I felt like I was a single parent a lot of the time unless the kids went crazy and I called Elliot. I seriously needed to sit down with him and talk, No I don't need talking I need mediating. This was crazy I can't take care of all three kids by my self. I wonder if I should call us Casey…Hmm… That's not a bad idea, Then again she did lose her job and move and…

"Mommy!" Peyton yelled as he and Jordan started jumping on the bad pulling me out of my reveries.

"Peyton Jennifer Stabler Stop yelling before I put you in time out and both of you stop jumping on the bed unless you want to go to bed now." I threatened trying to gain some control. They finally stopped jumping right when Sadie started crying, really? I thought I mean does anything ever go smoothly in this house? I groaned and decided it was time to feed Sadie give her a bath and lay her down for the night, because she will surely be up at one. And that's when she let out a high-pitched cry and she kicked her legs and shook her little fists at me, and that's when I knew if I didn't feed her soon I might be looking forward to a night of crying and squealing.

"Mommy I'm hungry!" Jordan called from the door

"Alright go wake up your father and ask him to order in, what do you want?" I asked my eldest child. He hemmed and hawed for a couple seconds then looked over at his younger sister, and as if planned they both yelled

"Chinese!" I was so glad they had mine and Elliot acquired taste at such a young age and liked Chinese and now pizza. God I can't stand pizza. Before I got caught up in my thoughts again I started talking to my two eldest kids.

"Alright go tell you father that that's what we want while I help Sadie" And again as if on cue she cried and squealed and her body shook with anger. Goodness she got my stubbornness and Elliot's anger. Such a great mix in personality-Yet she looks like the spitting image of me.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I was sitting in the rocking chair nursing Sadie when I heard the door to the nursery open. I turned my head a little and saw my husband enter.  
I turn my head back to look out the window at the beautiful view of the sunset. I wasn't in the mood to talk to Elliot right now. I was just too tired and drained.  
"Liv?" I heard him call out very softly. Cautiously.  
I sighed and gently rubbed Sadie's chubby little arm. "What do you want, Elliot?" I asked simply, not taking my eyes away from the sunset.  
I heard my lover sigh and he crept closer to me. He leaned against the changing table and looked down at me. I could see the sadness in his face in the corner of my eye.  
"What, Elliot? I have things to do."  
"Baby, I'm so sorry for falling asleep and letting the kids run in to the bedroom. I was just so tired," he tried to explain to me, but I just didn't want to listen to his crap right now.  
"Well I've had half the amount of sleep you've had, Elliot. Did you think about that?!"  
"You don't have to work, Olivia. You stay home all day. You don't work from seven in the morning till sometimes eleven in the evening. You don't know!" Elliot yelled at me.  
I can't believe he just yelled at me. The first time in our entire marriage. And how dare he think I don't know. Being a mother and staying at home with three children, one being an eight week old, is not easy. He doesn't know.

"I don't know? I don't know Elliot? I DO KNOW! I use to work at SVU Elliot and your right I don't work seven in the morning till sometimes 11 at night. You wanna know what? I do work I am always working with the children at home, one being only 8 weeks old and you know what Elliot? I don't need crap from you just because you're a little cranky ok? I have a baby to deal with right now. And don't say you understand because you don't. You never will!" I yelled at him as Sadie finished and started to cry as did I. I assume Elliot saw this cause he reached up and tried to wipe away a stray tear of my face as she whispered he was sorry, I had enough of it I pulled away.

"No Elliot" I said turning to fix my shirt and to burp my baby girl. So he tried again he reached for Sadie and I just wasn't having that either. I turned so he couldn't get to her.

"Elliot stop I am spending time with her right now, I am going to go give her a bath and lay her down." I said as I walked out the door "you know what scratch that I am going out and I am taking her with me. Elliot I just think we need a night apart, if you wanna keep Jordan and Peyton with you fine but I am taking Sadie with me and your not going to stop me" called as I walked away. He walked into the bedroom and sat on the bed as I changed Sadie's diaper on a little changing pad.

"Liv I understand what you're saying and please believe me when I say I am sorry angel. I'm sure if you don't mind that Peyton would love to come with you. Angel why don't you take the girls and get a hotel room for the night you guys have fun and hang out together you guys have a girly night and me and Jordan will do the same thing, k?" I heard him ask as I sighed

"Ok El. I'm sorry if I am being crazy but…" I was cut off by Elliot

"No angel your being perfectly honest and that's what I love, I'll go get Peyton's stuff packed you and Sadie go sit with the kids. You go tell Peyton you are gonna have a sleep over in the hotel, It's still early I think Jordan and I will go buy some movies. You just go let the gang what we are doing ok angel?" He suggested "DAMN!" She exclaimed after that

"What's wrong?" I asked confused

"Dickie and Lizzie are suppose to be here in like 10 minutes it's my weekend with them" He stated and I believe he was cursing himself under his breath

"El calm down you keep Dickie and I'm sure Lizzie wouldn't mind coming and hanging out with Peyton Sadie and I." I said as I kissed his cheek and walked out of the room.

I must have fallen asleep on the couch because I woke to my husband gently shaking me and whispering, "Baby, you guys better get going before it gets too late."  
I cleared my throat and opened my eyes, tiredly. I saw Sadie already ready in her carrier, which could be slotted in to it's base in the case and Peyton was standing beside Sadie, holding Lizzie's hand. All three waiting patiently to go.  
Elliot must have taken Sadie from my arms while I was sleeping and I hadn't noticed because I was so exhausted.  
I got up from the couch and gave Elliot a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks, Elliot."  
"No problem, angel. Call me when you get there, so I know that you arrived safely," he whispered, resting his forehead against mine.  
I nodded. "I will," I replied and pulled away. "Come on, girls."  
I picked up Sadie in her seat and the four of us headed out to the car.  
I wondered what this break was going to do for me and Elliot, but I really needed the break. I needed a very long sleep and I want to cuddle up with my girls.

I look over at my step daughter in the passenger seat. "Lizzie, you sure you're ok with coming? You could have stayed with your dad and brothers," I offered because I know the two of us hadn't always gotten along well.  
I heard her sigh. "Yes, mom. I wanted to come. I know I'm not always the best step daughter but I do love you."  
I smile and wiped away a fresh tear from my cheek. "I love you too, honey. Just as much as I love Jordan, Peyton and Sadie," I promised her.

"Liv you know I considered you a mother maybe not a biological mother but you have always been a mom to me. Always. I mean you way more of a mother than mine, Livia I uh I kinda need to tell you something, but if I tell you know you have to promise and I mean promise that you will leave it be until tomorrow when we are done with this girly night ok?" I heard Lizzie ask and I was getting nervous

"You know I don't normally make promises like this but for you honey I will ok?" I decided

"Liv, my mom she well her boy friend kinda well you know" Lizzie said not able to actually admit it

"Lizzie, Does he touch you?" I asked as I stopped the car

"Yes" I barley heard her whisper as she started to sob silently God Lord how was I going to handle this…

"It's ok Honey I promised now lets go try to enjoy out night together ok Girlie?" I asked trying to hold back my tears that were threatening to fall

"ok" I heard he reply I smiled

"Lizzie?" I asked her

"Hmm?" she asked looking over at me

"I love you" I confidently told her

"I love you too Livvy" She replied and hugged me


	2. A Sleep Over With Momma Benson

**_Apparently I lied to some of you guys when i said this wold take 2 or 3 days to get done...Lol well here is the next chapter we hope you guys like it cause we workd like 4 1/2 hours on this and you guys ar lucky cause i worked 2am ta 6:30am for you guys on this! Lol Enjoy R&R_**

**_We are sorry we forgot the disclaimer in the first chapter...Ok well Dani is sorry she forgot the disclaimer in the first chapter...Lol._**

**_Disclaimer:Are Elliot and Olivia going at it like bunnies? Well then there is your answer...Oh and we are sorry if the little remark Olivia made in the last chapter offended anyone_**

* * *

**_A Sleep Over wth Momma Benson_**

Two hours had gone by slowly as I lay in the uncomfortable hotel bed, but as long as I got to cuddle with my girls, I just did not care.  
I felt Peyton stir beside me and wake up. "Baby, go back to sleep," I whispered, seeing it was only just gone midnight.  
Peyton just sat up and woke Lizzie, just like she hadn't heard me at all. "Lizzie, wake up. We watch movies now?" She asked, innocently, like she had already planned it with her older step sister.  
"No movies, Peyton. Sleep," I whispered, so I didn't wake Sadie, even though she was starting to stir herself.  
The time she normally woke up for a feed during the night was not for another hour or so but she seemed to be getting hungry early or she did not like this place. I wasn't sure but I couldn't to watch over her.

I saw Lizzie get up off the bed and pick up Peyton. "Is It ok if we watch a couple of movies, mom?" She asked me. "I promise Peyton before we went to sleep, if she woke up during the night that we could watch a couple."  
I sighed and picked up my precious baby. "I guess so but keep it quiet or you will make Sadie grumpy and then no-one will get anymore sleep tonight," I tell her.

Lizzie let Peyton pick the movie and she decided on some fairy princess movie that she got for her birthday. They were half way into the movie when Sadie started crying in her little portable basinet. I walked over to where she was and saw her face was red and she was shaking as she screamed.

"Hey baby girl what's wrong did the movie wake you up. Come on baby calm down are you hungry?" I asked her obviously not getting a response "Hey Lizzie I will be right back ok?" I asked my stepdaughter as I left to feed my youngest daughter

"Alright we will be here" I heard Lizzie say as I closed the door. And that's when I saw her, the old lady from the store that morning. And she was looking straight me at while I tried to sooth my daughter.

"You're the lady with the brats," she said, conveniently stopped right in right of me.  
I shake my head. "My children are not brats. Now if would excuse me, I need to calm my baby down.... It's ok, sweetie. Mommy's got you and the mean lady is going to keep walking," I said softly to Sadie as I evilly glare at the woman. "Otherwise mommy will call daddy to arrest her," I added with an evil smirk.  
The lady scoffed. "Yeah right."  
"My husband and I are detectives, I will have you know. I'm just on maternity leave, if u can't tell by the two month old in my arms."  
The lady shook her head and walked away. "Whatever."  
I look back down at Sadie to see her starting to settle down but started to slap at my clothed breast since it was in the way and couldn't get food. "Hungry, huh? Come on, lets get back inside so mommy can feed you in peace," I whispered, seeing the woman still staring at me from down the hall.  
I wanted to flip her the bird but decided not to with an infant in my arms.

"Back so soon?" I heard Lizzie say as I opened the door to your room. I also could hear Peyton and by the sound of it she was bouncing up and down on the bed. Sure enough that's what she was doing.

"Peyton Jennifer Stabler I already told you once before not to jump on the bed now get down before you fall." I scolded as Sadie started to cry...again.

"Lizzie what did you give her Coffee and a bag of sugar while I was gone for a maybe 10 minutes?" I asked and laughed at Peyton who was now hanging her head over the side of the bed to watch the movie.

"Oh yeah you know it, I just wanted her as hyper as possible so no one could sleep" She joked back as she looked up from her laptop from where she was over in the corner of the room

"What are you working on at 1 in the morning anyways?" I asked curious to know

"Uh... nothing just uh... you know surfing the web" Lizzie stuttered and I knew she was lying

"Yeah sure and I believe in Santa Claus" I laughed as I sat next to her looking at the screen as she minimized a program

"Lizzie what are you doing?" I asked wanting a straight answer

"Fine if you must know I was working on a project," she replied sounding annoyed

"Alright your off the hook this time" I laughed as Sadie started to squirm because I got caught up with my 2 other older daughters and forgot to feed her.

"Well I better feed her before she gets to mad" I laughed and got up as Sadie started screaming, kicking her legs frantically with angry fists waving around as her belly convulsed with her screams.

I walked over to the window and looked out at the full moon. "You grumpy tonight because of the full moon?" I joked as I moved my pajama top to give my hungry baby access.  
She latched on quickly and clenched her mouth on my breast a little too hard. I yelped in pain, startling back accidentally. "Sorry, sweetheart, but you hurt mommy," I whispered and smiled as she startled to suckle hungrily, slowly drifting off to sleep at the same time.  
"I wish I could sleep and eat and the same time," I laughed softly and Sadie let me know of her disapproval. "Well I'm sorry, little miss."  
Sadie was nearly finished her middle of the night meal when Peyton ran up to me. She was hyper I could see it.  
I squat down to her level, being care of Sadie, still eating in my arms. "Honey, did Lizzie give you sugar?" I ask, looking in to her most beautiful blue eyes. She had her father's eyes and I loved it.  
My oldest daughter tilted her head to the side in thought, which I always thought was cute when she did it. She put a finger to her lips with a smirk. "Hmmm. I can't remember, mommy," she said innocently and smiled, showing a missing tooth. She then hit Sadie softly and ran away.

"Hey shorty get back here" I called as I laughed. Peyton looked at me annoyed as she walked back over to me

"What?" She said as if I interrupted something important

"Are you ever going to sleep tonight?" I asked my eldest daughter. She pondered the thought for a few seconds before looking at me shaking her head and doing some flip type thing which I assumed to be a 3 year olds cart wheel

"Lizzie did you give Peyton sugar?" I asked truly wanting to know now.

"What did she tell you?" She asked smugly

"I. Said. I. Don't. Remember." Peyton said in between summersaults

"Well little tumble queen do you think we should tell mommy?" Lizzie asked getting on the floor now

"Hmm..." My three year old looked like she was thinking hard "Nah" she said and went back to tumbling

"Well you heard the boss Mom, Sorry I guess that's for me to know you to never find out and apparently her to forget" she said as she pointed at Peyton

"Ha ha very funny" I replied as I sat on the queen size bed and Lizzie started tumbling with her younger sister. Then Peyton thought she would be funny so she opened the door and ran out. I was off the bed and out into the hall in a split second to see Peyton run into someone while Sadie started crying from the sudden movement. That's great just great I thought

I turned my head as I grabbed Peyton. I saw the same woman come out of her hotel room and stare from the doorway.  
"Mind your nose, lady, and go back inside," I said firmly and turn back to Peyton, all the while still trying to calm Sadie down again. I was wondering if I was going to get any sleep tonight.  
'Probably not,' I concluded.  
"Come on, Peyton. Let's get back in to the room, it's cold out here and I still have Sadie, see. You're upsetting your sister. Come on inside," I finished, patting her little bottom and guiding her back in to the room before locking the door behind us, so she couldn't escape again.  
"Go play, baby. Work off the sugar...Mommy needs to talk to your big sister," I said and headed over to where Lizzie was using the laptop.  
I covered myself since Sadie was finished eating and put her up to my shoulder to burp.  
"Lizzie," I spoke firmly.  
My stepdaughter looked up at me and gulped. She knew I was angry right now, even if I was gently patting Sadie back.  
"Did you give Peyton sugar? Tell me right now and tell me what you gave her," I said firmly. I was not in the mood.  
This was supposed to be a nice, relaxing night where I could spend time with my girls and get some sleep but it just was not happening.  
Lizzie licked her lips. I could tell she knew she was in trouble and if she didn't want me telling her father, she knew that she had to be honest and tell me what she gave my three year old child.  
"Sorry, mom, I gave her some air heads cotton candy," she told me.  
"What?!" I shrieked.

"What? What's wrong? What did I do? I'm sorry mom I really am I didn't mean to do anything I didn't wanna give it to her but she pulled it out of my bag and I didn't know what to do once she had it in her mouth...I'm sorry I I " Lizzie started to sob and she ran over and cried into her pillow on the bed I felt so bad that I scared her like that. I walked over and put Sadie in her basinet, then went and sat next to Lizzie on the bed she was laying on her stomach with her face in the pillow sobbing as her back raised and fell while she breathed very fast.

"Sweetheart hey Honey" I tried to get her to calm do so I rubbed her back "Hey it's ok girlie breath calm down shh... Hey baby girl look at me," I said as she sat up

"Hey I didn't mean to scare you but Peyton is diabetic ok? She cant have a lot of sugar ok you stay here I need to go deal with Peyton ok?" I asked trying to sooth her, she nodded her head

"Peyton Jennifer Stabler come here" I called from across the room she ran over to me and I sat her down and pricked her second finger and let the blood go onto the tab that was attached to her blood sugar reader. Her blood sugar was reasonably high so she needed insulin to bring it back down...just great now I had to give her the shot of insulin.

I got the insulin into the syringe and flicked it to get all the air bubbles out. Cleaned a little spot on her tummy and gave her the shot on her lower stomach as she whined.

Then I walked back over to Lizzie to see how she was doing to see she was still crying into her pillow but not as violent as before

"I'm sorry, mom. I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she kept murmuring like a mantra as I walked back over to her.  
I sat down beside her and gently rubbed her back. "I gave her a shot of insulin, Lizzie. She'll be ok but just please don't give her any more sugar. I should have told you that Peyton was Diabetic, I'm sorry," I apologized to my stepdaughter.  
I heard Lizzie sigh as she sat up. "Are you going to tell dad? Because I am really really sorry, mom," she said again.  
I shook my head and gave her a light kiss on the cheek. "No, baby, I'm not going to tell dad...Peyton, come here, sweetheart." I called out and waited for my oldest daughter to run in. I expected her to run in straight away so when she didn't I began to panic.  
"Peyton! Peyton Jennifer Stabler, answer me! Answer mommy. Peyton!" I called out.

I was so frightened I ran into the other room and laughed Peyton had fallen asleep on the floor all curled up in a ball I slowly picked her up and carried her back to the bed, but not before I got a picture. I lay her down on the bed and went to bring Sadie's basinet closer to the bed.

"Hey Lizzie lets get some sleep its already 5 and I think some sleep is better than none ok?" I asked as I yawned and got into bed Lizzie was already asleep on the other side of the bed and Peyton was sleep between us.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I don't know what time it was but I woke up to someone beside me screaming I sat up and looked over to see Lizzie twisting and turning on the bed then she shot up and screamed out the word no then started panting like she just ran a marathon.

"Lizzie?" I asked not wanting to startle her but got to response

I gently tapped her and her first slung up, smacking me right in the nose. "Ow! Son of a..." I yelped in pain.  
My stepdaughter had nailed me good. I moved my hand and looked using the sunlight coming through the window at the warm, sticky wetness on my hand. It was blood. Shit!  
Shit, she really did get me good. My nose hurts.  
I gently shake her. "Lizzie! Lizzie! Wake up, honey, wake up."  
My teenage stepdaughter slowly opened her eyes and looked around disorientated. "Mom?"  
"Yes, honey. You had a bad dream. Are you ok?" I asked, grabbing a Kleenex to put under my nose, to try stop the bleeding.  
She turned to look at me and she saw my bloody nose. "Did I do that?"  
I nodded. "Yes, baby, but it's ok," I assured her,

"I'm sorry mom I didn't mean to" Lizzie cried even after I assured her that it was ok

"Baby I said it was ok calm down, now do you wanna tell me what your dream was about?" I asked her concerned. She shook her head.

"Ok but remember I am here to talk, now how about we get them into the car and back home then we can deal with what you told me on the way here yesterday ok girlie?" I asked her. Again all she did was nod her head

We got Peyton in the car with out waking her up but Sadie was another story she woke up right as I picked her up but I didn't mind everyone was in the car and content with what was going on. We got home and we walked in the door and I was greeted by my husband my son and step son playing video games and yelling about something going on in the game.

"We're home" I called as we walked in the door they didn't even look at us they all said hi and went back to there game

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Later we were sitting at the dinning room table and Lizzie looked over at me

"Mom?" She asked me

"Yeah?" I asked looking over at her

"Can I talk to you alone?" she asked ma I nodded my head and stood up getting a confused stare from Elliot then walked into my bedroom with Lizzie.

We sit on my and Elliot's bed and I place a caring hand on her thigh. "Baby, what's going on?" I asked softly.  
"I...I had dream while after I gave Peyton the candy she had a seizure and you hated me.... You were yelling at me so bad.... I'm sorry, mom. So so sorry," she told me.  
I cupped her face in my hand, looking in to her eyes. "Baby, it's ok. I told you, it was and I mean it. It's half my own fault for not telling you about Peyton's diabetes, honey."  
We heard the bedroom door open and we stopped still. Elliot poked his head in with a small smile.  
"Am I interrupting?

I looked over at Lizzie to see her reaction she had her head turned the other way and was looking at the pillows.

"Ahh...Lizzie?" I asked her

"No its ok I was leaving anyways" I heard her say as Elliot walked in and she ran out the bedroom door and I heard the front door slam I sighed this was not going to be easy.

"What did I do?" Elliot asked confused

"Nothing El it's not you I'll be right back I'm gonna go talk to her" I said as I walked out of the bedroom and out the front door

"Lizzie?" I called out for her I looked down and she was sitting on the floor with her knees up to her chest while she wrapped her arms around her legs and pulled her head down to her knees and she was crying I walked back in the door for a second.

"El we'll be back later I said as I grabbed my keys purse jacket and Lizzie's jacket. I walked back outside

"Hey Lizzie come on lets get outta hear" I said as I walked to the car with her

Lizzie got up slow and the two of us headed to the car. I was glad that I had used the breast pump earlier so there was a bottle of milk for Sadie in the fridge if we weren't back in time for her next feed.  
"I'm a little hungry, mom. Can we get some food?" She asked after I reached the busy street, a couple streets from home.  
"Ah sure, honey. I'm a little hungry myself. We'll go to the nice little café near Central Park," I replied, keeping my eyes on the road ahead, especially watching the teenage driver behind me, who was sitting on my ass.  
"Mom?"  
"Yes, honey" I asked looking over at her for a brief second then returned them back to the road as I turned a corner.


	3. Camping with Momma Benson part1

**Hey guys Chantelle and Katie back with another chapter. Guys we are SO sorry about how long this took to update. Months! BUT we already have the next part typed and waiting to be posted! So after we get reviews we will update!! ASAP  
**

**Here's the 3rd chapter of Momma Benson. This is only the first half of this chapter, we were taking forever writing it. There are 2 parts of this chapter the next one just as long as this one. So before I start talking again lets post the disclaimer and you guys can start reading!**

**Disclaimer: Are Olivia and Elliot humping one minute and being fiesty the next? No? Then we sure as hell don't own them.  
**

Waking to the feeling of being shaken, my eyes snapped open to see my loving husband kneeling in front of me, beside our bed.

"Livvie, baby, wake up," Elliot whispered, trying to soothe a crying Sadie in his arms.

"I'm awake," I mumbled, between sleep and awareness.

Elliot chuckled lightly. "Are you sure?"

Clearing my throat, I sat up. "Yeah, what's up? My baby princess hungry there?" I asked, now fully awake, taking my daughter in to my arms as she squirmed.

"Yeah, beautiful. Now after you feed and change her, you needa have a shower and get ready?"

Glad that Elliot and I went to sleep naked after our midnight romp, I let Sadie latch on and she started to eat hungrily, she was eating nearly an hour and a half later this morning. I furrowed my brows at my husband. "Huh? Why? Where are we going?"

Grinning, Elliot caressed my cheek bone. "We, my love, are going camping."

"We as in you and me? Or we as in you, me and the five children in this house right now?" I asked, trying to coax more information out of him.

"We as in you, me and the five children," he laughed.

"El, you know I don't like camping," I whined before hissing, "Ouch, Sadie, calm down there, sweetie, you can't be that hungry," I whispered and looked back up at Elliot. "Elliot..."

He caressed my cheekbone again and planted a kiss on my lips. "I know, but I am hoping I can change that," he whispered in to my ear and winked.

Getting what he was talking about, I blushed."Oh, I see. Well, if thats involved I might give this camping thing a go."

After emerging from the bathroom my hair still wet and up in a towel, I went over to my dresser and pulled out a set of clothes for the day. Sweatpants and a NYPD shirt one size too big. I didnt care how I looked I just wanted to be comfortable. I left the master bedroom to go see who all was up and what I needed for this camping trip. I walked by Lizzie's room and her door was closed so I knocked. Twice.

"Who is it?" I heard from the other side.

"Its's me," I replied as she opened the door.

"Hey mom! Ready for camping?" she asked looking excited.

"Ehh, we will see," I sighed as she laughed.

"You'll have fun mom! I promise!" she tried to convince me.

"With all you guys I'm sure I will me," I replied, "Now get packin'," I said as I walked away laughing she just laughed and closed the door behind me. Next I walked by Jordan's room, the door was open but he wasn't in his room, so I kept walking. Next I came to Dickie's 'room' which happened to also be the office since we only had 5 bedrooms and an office and he did not want to share. His door was open and I could see Jordan was sitting on his bed while Dickie packed and they were talking. I don't know something about the latest baseball game or something. I decided to keep walking since they didn't see me. I come to Peyton's room next, I opened the door to see her curled up in bed, I flicked on the lights and walked over to her bed.

"Peyton, honey, time to wake up!" I said softly.

"mump sleep," she mumbled and I laughed lightly.

"Baby, you gotta get up!" I tried again.

"I up," she said and I laughed.

"Lets get you dressed," I suggested. After Peyton was dressed and up we left the room and headed to thte kitchen, Elliot was in the kitchen with making breakfast for everyone.

"Morning El!" I greated.

"Morning baby," he said with out looking up from his food that he was cooking, just like him 'get the food done right' and god forbid you burn it! I laughed at myself.

"Whats so funny?" He asked me confused.

"Nothing," I smirked. "Thinking about you, nothing you needa know."

Elliot laughed and quickly turned to kiss me, grazing my sensitive nipples on purpose. "Oh really?"

I moaned involuntarily in response. "Must you torture me?"

"Yep," Elliot replied and turned back to his cooking.

"We got time for a quickie?" I asked, snaking my hand in to his loose sweatpants.

Gasping in shock, Elliot's hand flew to his waistband, stopping my hand from going any further. It was the quickest I had seen him move in a while. "We can't beautiful. Three of our children are up and running around, one is even standing beside you. Where's Sadie?"

"She's sound asleep in her crib. Where would she be?" I asked confused at his unusual questions.

Elliot sighed, shaking his head. "Nothing. Nothing. Are the kids already to go after breakfast?"

"Yeah besides Jordan and Peyton's trips to the bathroom before we leave for this long drive and they have yet to pack. Where exactly are we going?"

Turning off the heat on the stove, Elliot replied, "You have to wait and see, Liv. I'm not giving away all the secrets. You're really bad with surprises, aren't you?"

I shook my head. "No, I just don't like that," I replied and turned to pick up Peyton. "Come on, sweetie, time to sit in your seat for breakfast."

I sat my daughter in her seat and turned toward the door way. "Kids! Breakfast!" I called and three sets of feet paraded down the stairs quickly followed by Jordan, who reached the kitchen first screaming, "I'm the winner! You guys suck!"

"Watch your mouth, young man," I gently scolded my son. There would be no bad language in this house. Unless of course, it was me and Elliot in the bedroom.

Half way through breakfast Jordan spilled milk all over himself and exclaimed quite loudly, "God fucking damn it,"

I was furious but it was Elliot who jumped in first.

"Jordan Addison Stabler don't you ever say that again!" he scolded quite loudly.

"I I'm s- s- sorry" He apologized as he started to cry.

"Where did you hear that young man?" I asked.

"I umm I heard dad say that once... when he burnt his hand on the stove." He explained.

"Well just because your father said it does not make it right, don't ever say it again," I scolded softly.

"What does it mean?" He asked inocently.

"Umm it means well..." I stumbled over my words, "El, explain what it means."

"Well buddy it means... umm well it's kinda like," he stumbled just as much as I did

"Jordan, when you say that it means you probably hurt yourself, be it a burn or a bump or a scrape, either way it's not something we say in this house, mom and dad don't want us to say such a thing because it shows a lack of character and vocabulary," Lizzie eplained as Elliot and I sat dumbfound by how easily she explained it.

"Oh ok," was all his response and I was shocked how he just let it go that easily. The rest of breakfast went by fast and 10am found me in Peyton's room packing for her and Elliot helped Jordan to pack. when we finished I went into my room and packed real fast so we could leave, everyone was being pushy.

"Mom are you ready yet?" Lizzie kept asking.

"God, mom how much are you packing?" Dickie kept asking.

"Come on Mommy!" Jordan kept urging.

"MOMMY I READY WETS GOOO!" Peyton kept saying from her spot on my bed.

"Alright alright I'm ready!" I finally announced. We, actually Elliot Dickie and Jordan packed everything in the SUV and we were on the road!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Just twenty minutes in to the drive, Peyton started to scream. "Mommy! Mommy!"

I turn around to look at her in the back seat. She was trying to undo the buckles of her car seat. "What is it, baby? We only left home twenty minutes ago."

"I gotsa go potty and me don't wanna go in my pull-ups, mommy," she shrieked.

Watching her, I could see that my poor baby was busting to go. "Peyton, didn't you go before we left?"

"I didn't needa go then," she replied and started wiggling in her car seat, holding on to herself.

I groaned. "El, is there a gas station, you can pull in to?" I asked.

Looking around, Elliot shook his head. "I can't see one. Hang on, princess," he tried to assure our daughter.

"I can't!" she screamed. "I can't! I gotsa go now!" she cried desperately.

"El! El! Pull over!" I panicked. I was trying to potty train my daughter and if she had an accident, it would set us back months of working hard because she'd been so reluctant to be potty trained in the first place.

"I can't, Liv. I'm on a freakin' freeway!"

I was shocked. How dare my husband speak to me like that.

"Pull the fucking car over now!" I yelled. I know I said no bad language but it just slipped out. Elliot looked shocked and pulled over to the side of the road. I got Peyton out of her car seat and got the little potty we brought with us out from the back of the car I set it down on the ground and let her go potty. I emptied it and put it back while Peyton got in the car.

"There! was that so hard?" I asked out of frustration.

He mumbled something and started to drive again.

About 5 minutes into driving, Jordan shouted "I SEE A BOAT!"

"Jordan indoor voice!" I scolded. I had a headache and it was turning into a migraine

"Livvy, are you okay?" Elliot looked over at me for a second then back to the road

"Yes I'm fine," I retorted.

"Are you sure?" he prodded.

"I just have a headache its nothing" I insisted

"Why don't you take something?" He suggested. So I did. The meds must have made me fall sleep cause the next thing I remember is looking out the window and seeing a gas station I looked in the back and Lizzie and Sadie were the only ones in the car.

"Hey girls!" I said quietly

"Hey mom! sleep good?" She asked politely.

"Ya I did. How has the drive been?" I asked in return.

"Aside from Peyton singing a song the whole way and Jordan and Dickie playing I spy and fighting over if the object could be in or out of the car?" She asked sarcastically.

"Ya, aside from that," I replied playing along.

"Oh peachy!" She replied and we started laughing as the rest of the family got back in the SUV and we drove off as Elliot handed me a cup of coffee and some beef jerky. YUM!

Pulling back on to the road, Elliot looked over at me and rubbed my thigh, "You feeling better now, baby?"

Sighing, I took a bite of my beef jerky. "Yeah, I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier," I apologized.

Elliot gave my thigh a gentle squeeze. "It's okay, baby. We've been married ten years, I know how u get when you don't feel well," he assured me, helping me to feel a little less guilty for my aggressive earlier.

"How long was I out for?"

Turning on to another street, Elliot laughed. "You were snoring for nearly an hour there."

I playfully slapped him. "I do not snore!"

"Yes, you do, mommy!" Peyton called out.

"Oh crap," I said, looking back in to the back at my precious sleeping infant.

"What, Liv?"

"Why isn't Sadie up screaming to be fed?" I asked, beginning to panic. "Oh no! Someone check her!" I cried.

"Mom! Mom! Settle down, Sadie's fine," Lizzie tried to assure me back it was not working one bit.

"Check her!" I cried again.

"Mom, she's breathing!" Lizzie tried again.

"Why isn't she asking to be fed then? She has to be hungry! Elliot, pull over!" I yelled.

"Liv! Livvy! Settle down baby! We gave her the bottle that we brought in the ice chest! She's fine I promise!" Elliot explained.

"Oh," I replied, feeling embarrassed. I sunk down into my seat and shortly after I fell asleep

The second time I woke up it was much later possibly two hours or maybe even three. everyone was un packing there stuff and Sadie was sleeping in her carrier. I got out of the car and went to the other to get Sadie out. I guess Elliot already put up the tents because there were three up. Dickie and Jordan in one Lizzie and Peyton in another and one for Me Elliot and a front section for Sadie. I was glad he brought air mattresses for us and the kids, I don't think I could have slept on this ground. I was so tired even with my two naps. We eat dinner, roasted weenies over a camp fire made smores and finally headed off to bed. I couldnt sleep though. I rolled over.

"El?" I asked to the dark

"Ya?" He replied I could tell he hadent been asleep

"I cant sleep," I said with a pout that he couldn't see "It's too cold!" I complained.

In the double sized sleeping bag, Elliot unzipped the size of it and straddled my thighs. He already had a strong erection.

"Wow, did someone have a sex dream, huh?" I panted. I was so sexually frustrated that it was beyond funny.

"Always!" Elliot confessed and it turned me on.

"Oh God," I moaned, breathlessily. "About me?"

"Always about you," Elliot whispered and leaned down, kissing me full and hard on the lips.

"Oh fuck," I whispered, "Take off those damn sweat pants. I need you now."

Elliot did as I requested and lost the pants. I was so thankful I had decided to wear a nightgown this particular night, so all Elliot did was push my panties to the side and the next second I know he is in me, deeply.

I moaned in surprise and pleasure. "Oh God, didn't waste anytime, did you?" I panted noticing that he was completely in and I could feel his pelvis against mine.

He lifted my legs up on to his shoulders and my head fell back as I gasped.

"Move damn it," I breathed.

"Yes, ma'am," Elliot whispered in my ear and started to move hard and fast.

Just as I felt my orgasm rinsing, someone decided that they were hungry. I whimpered at the lose of contact when Elliot rolled off of me.

"Go feed her, baby. You're leaking," he whispered, pointing to my chest.

I could see wet patches on my nightgown and I cussed under my breath as I got up. "Okay... Mommy's coming, Sadie."

After I had Sadie fed and asleep I was about to sleep when I heard, "SPIDER! EWW KILL IT KILL IT!!! EWWW KILL THE THING! OHMIGOD ITS HUGE!!!" and a bunch of squeeling I knew it was Lizzie. I got out of our tent as did Elliot and walked over to theirs and un zipped it. "Where is it?" Elliot asked as the girls ran out they showed him where it was and he killed it. I commented on how it was just a daddy long legs but they didn't care they were just glad it was gone! I laughed then saw her! OMG IT WAS HER!

"Elliot! Its her!!!" I hissed

"Who?!" He asked confused

"That evil old lady from the store and the hotel. Why the hell is she here?!" I hissed

"I don't know," he replied

"Keep your fucking kids quiet SOME of us are trying to fucking sleep And quit screwing each other!" she yelled.

I was pissed. Elliot just flipped her off and went back in the tent... Wow a man of no words tonight?

"El?" I questioned as we laid back down in the sleeping back, once we were satisfied that Sadie back happily back to sleep.

He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my head. "Yes, baby?"

"I've been thinking..."

"Is that what all the steaming from your ears are about?" he joked.

I playfully slapped him and shook my head. "Forget it," I whispered and went to roll over to face away from him but he stopped me.

"Olivia, what is it? If it's serious, then I will listen seriously. What's on your mind?" he asked me softly.

"I know that Sadie is only eight weeks. But I wanna try for another baby..."  
Elliot didn't know whether to smile or groan. "Baby, you can't be serious. We have enough trouble with the ones we have now."

Hearing, Sadie start to whimper, I went to get up but Elliot stopped me.

"Hold on one second, Olivia."  
" I have to get to Sadie," I whispered and went to get up again but my husband stopped me again.

"She'll be okay for a minute," he whispered back and gently cupped my chin, making me look at him. "Talk to me..."

"I want to try for another boy...I always wanted two boys and two girls, El... Ever since I was a teenager," I confessed.

Elliot was dumbfounded. I had never told him that before. "Liv, I already have seven..."

I sighed and got up before Elliot could stop me. "Forget I said anything. I have to tend to my daughter," I whispered sadly and walked in to the front part of the tent. The conversation was over.

When I finally got back to 'bed' Elliot wasn't asleep yet, I had been stalling hoping he would be asleep.

"Liv?" he asked to the dark I didn't know what to say.

"No, it's the figgin boogieman," I said extremely sarcastically

"Hey!" he replied

"What?" I spat back

"Olivia calm down! I never said I DIDN'T want another child I said I already have 6," he retorted.

"Oh it was implied!" I commented.

"Even if it was I'm not the only one who has a say in it, we have to discus it!" he explained.

"Oh yes cause discussing it is SOOO gonna help!" I responded anger clearly noticeable.

"Livia just calm down and we can talk about it," he tried.

"Oh save it Stabler," I snapped.

"Okay, you wanna know what I really think?! FINE here it is! I don't think we can handle another kid! We have seven fucking kids and you can barley handle 3 of them! So NO I don't want another kid right know Benson!" he shouted.

"BENSON?! I haven't been a fucking Benson in ten fucking years!!" I seethed, at that I walked outta the tent. I didn't know where I was going but I certainly wasn't staying here.

I practically stumbled through the woods as streams of wet, salty, hurt tears cascaded down my cold, naturally tanned cheeks. My bottom lip quivered as I tried to hold back the painful sobs. I could not believe that my own husband could say those horrible things to me. His wife. Mother to three of his children. His youngest three!

I was regretting the fact that I had forgotten to grab my coat, it was absolutely freezing out here in the middle of nowhere.


	4. Camping with Momma Benson part2

We both (Chantelle and Katie) want you guys to know that we have decided if we dont get enough reviews per chapter we wont be posting. I'm sorry for the inconvenience but we feel like the work we put into these 6 thousand word chapters is being blown off and taken as if we can write these when even. Katie stays up till 3am so we are able to write these chapters together. Chantelle works hard on coming up with the good ideas and writes a lot. Just know that if we have any less than 5 reviews we wont be updating.

* * *

**Camping with Momma Benson part2**

Wrapping my arms around myself in an attempt to keep warm, I sat down in front of a huge thick tree. I sat and pondered about my life, my husband, my children and my job.

Sniffling, I wiped a hand down my face, clearing the tears to make room for more.

Why did I agree to come here? I hated camping and always had. I should have stayed home and kept Sadie with me.

Some time later I hear footsteps, loud footsteps, moving quickly, running.

"OLIVIA? OLIVIA! OMIGOD OLIVIA WHERE ARE YOU?!" I heard him yell.

"I… I'm right here," I said way too quietly for anyone but me to hear.

"OLIVIA! OLIVIA STABLER!" I heard him again.

"I… I'm over here, hidden from the world where no one can find me," I whispered

"Jeezs Christ Liv, there you are!" He rushed over to me.

"Ya… Here I am." I muttered.

"Livvy, I'm sorry for what I said. I only said it because I was angry," he rambled.

"K," I mumbled.

"Livia, whats wrong?" He asked worried.

"Nothing, I'm just peachy!" I got up to walk back. "LETS GO." I turned to walk in one direction.

"Liv!" Elliot called after me.

I turned around. "WHAT?!" I spat.

"Its this way," he laughed slightly.

I turned around to walk that direction and as I passed him I mumbled, "Smug Bastard."

I managed just two steps away from him when I felt him wrap his arms around my near flat waist. It was taking long to lose the post baby weight, after each pregnancy. He kissed my neck and I couldn't stop the moan from escaping from deep in my throat. Elliot chuckled in between kisses and I stopped.

"Shut up, you know what that does to me," I whimpered as he started to suck on a certain bit of my neck. I could feel his erection against my back and I could feel myself getting wet. Shit, we are going to have sex right here in the woods, I knew and....I wasn't going to stop it.

"Make it quick, El, we gotta get back to the kids," I panted, feeling Elliot's hand slip up my nightgown.

Elliot laughed at me as he made quick work of my panties and I didn't even bother to stop him. Before I knew it he had dropped his sweat pants and he was deep inside me.

"Oh shit!" I screamed out, hoping the kids didn't hear me from the camp site.

"Shh, Liv! Your voice will carry to the campsite," Elliot panted in my ear as he thrust in and out of me, my back grazing up and down against a tree.

My back was going to be sore and scratched tomorrow but I didn't care. "Oh, Elliot! Faster!" I screamed. I was getting close fast.

"OMIGOD STOP!!!" I whispered harshly, groaning he stopped.

"What?" He asked confused.

"Listen" I demanded.

"Dad? Mom?" We heard Lizzie's faint voice "DAD! LIV!" Shit, Dickie was with her too, that means they have everyone with them!

"PUT YOUR CLOTHES ON!" I whispered but had it demanding

"MOMMY DADDY!" I heard Payton yell then heard Sadie crying, I started walking towards the calls.

"Hey guys we're right here," I called out, they found us and we walked back to the campsite together.

"Mommy?" Peyton asked along the way.

"Yes Peyton?" I replied.

"Are you ok?" She asked innocently.

"Yes baby, mommy's fine. Why do you ask?" I was confused

"I heard you scream mommy," She commented.

"Oh shit," I muttered under my breath as Elliot wrapped his arm around my waist and I fell in to his embrace as we walked.

"Well, mommy?" Peyton questioned again, determined to get an answer from me.

"Your daddy came up behind me and startled me," I lied, hoping she would accept the answer.

Peyton nodded, taking her big sister's hand, and I sighed in relief.

"I see you got the lying thing down, baby," Elliot whispered in my ear as the older kids walked ahead and Sadie was still fussing in my arms. She was obviously not very happy that she was left with her big sisters and brother, even for a short while.

"We're never gonna be able to finish what we started tonight are we?"

Elliot shook his head. "No, I don't think so, Liv."

I nodded and bit my bottom lip. "Maybe it's for the best."

"Why?" Elliot asked me, confused, furrowing his brows.

"We needa talk, El. We needa talk about this baby issue and we needa do it without arguing or yelling... Can you do that?" I asked, looking ahead, keeping an eye on Dickie, Lizzie Jordan and Peyton.

I woke up the next morning and it was early, 7:30 maybe. I looked around and no one was in the tent. I un zipped the tent opening and stepped out. Everyone was sitting around the campfire and it was freezing, maybe 40 degrees, we were surrounded by trees so it got cold. So I went back in the tent and got a sweatshirt on another pair of socks on sweatpants and my very comfy blanket walked out again with my house shoes on and went to sit on the lawn chair that we brought. There were about 10 of them because we brought 8 then we brought our three seater one. I sat down next Sadie-who immediately took cover under my blanket- and Lizzie who looked to be almost asleep. Jordan was sitting in a chair that was more for a bedroom it sunk in really low and came up with 4 corners rounded off. Dickie was sitting in a red white and blue low rider chair and Elliot was up making breakfast on the electric stove that he insisted on bringing.

"Morning, Livvy," Elliot greeted me with a big smile.

Shivering, I still managed to smile back. "Morning, hun," I replied and greeted everyone else before picking Sadie up. "How long you all been up?"

All the kids greeted me and went back to whatever they were doing.

"About half an hour," Elliot finally replied. "Sadie might be hungry very soon."

I groaned in response.

"What?" Elliot asked me concerned, furrowing his brows.

"My..." I sighed, I don't like to talk about this stuff in front of the kids. "I hurt."

Upon realizing what I was saying Elliot nodded in sympathy. "Oh honey. I'm sorry but.... We didn't bring any bottles or the breast pump or anything like that."

"I want to go home, El," I replied in just about a whisper. "I didn't even want to come in the first place."

"But you promised me, Liv. Can you last one more night?" he asked, sadly.

I shook my head, tiredly. "I don't think so," I replied and got up with Sadie as she began to fuss.

"Liv...."

"I need to feed Sadie," I said distantly and headed back in to the tent.

I had been in the tent about 20 minutes with Sadie lying next to me in her playpen and I heard someone come in.

"Liv?" I heard him call. I rolled over.

"Olivia" He tried again

"What?" I asked distantly

"Liv, we should stay at least another day we told the kids we would be here all of Labor day weekend"

"Elliot! I'm tired, I'm cranky, I'm cold, and I hate it here!" I shouted.

"Well last time I checked this trip isn't all about you, Olivia!" He shouted back.

"Excuse me for not wanting to stay in this shit hole trying to deal with a cranky baby," I yelled back

"Olivia Quinn Stabler, you may be dealing with ONE cranky baby but if you forgot there are also 4 other kids out there and as I recall you have yet to do anything with them," he spat.

"We have only been here one fucking day when was I suppose to spend time with them?" I seethed back.

"Well maybe NOW! All you did was say 'hi' this morning," he shouted loudly.

* * *

"Lizzie, what should we do?" Dickie asked her twin as they listened to there parents yelling in the tent. "Peyton and Jordan aren't gonna understand."

"I'll be right back," she replied.

* * *

We were yelling so loud I didn't hear her come in.

"SHUT UP!" Lizzie yelled.

"Excuse me?" Elliot shouted back.

"All you guys have done the past day is yell, argue and run away. Us kids can't handle it! We don't want to deal with it, we don't want you splitting like Kathy and Dad we can't do it again! I swear if you guys don't fix this crap I will ask mom if Dickie and I can just stay with mom full time, the only reason I haven't said that before is because we were staying around for Peyton and Jordan. Well we are done I can't stand listening to my parents spit these hurtful words back and forth. I don't want to but if you guys won't stop I will leave and not come back! I love you guys and I don't want to walk away but I will if you guys aren't gonna try to change. I've had enough!" She yelled at us then walked over to the playpen picked up Sadie and walked out of the tent with her.

I looked at Lizzie's retreating back and then at Elliot. I gulped and ran a hand down my face. Elliot and I had argued more in this past day then we had in our whole marriage. What the hell were we doing?

Tears welled up in my eyes and I felt Elliot wrap his arms around me. "I'm so sorry, El," I cried in to his chest, it sounded muffled but I knew he understood what I said.

Rubbing my back, he kissed the top of my head. "It's okay, beautiful, it's okay. I'm sorry too. You're stressed and tired... I'm stressed and tired. This camping trip was supposed to relax us but it's done anything but," he whispered and started to move our bodies in a swaying motion, side to side. "Why do you hate camping so much, Olivia?"

I sighed and pulled back a bit to look up at him in the eyes. "The last camping trip I went on, I was ten and I went with my elementary kids... The kids in my class did some evil things to me... such mean things..." I whispered, for the first time telling my encounter to someone I loved and I knew would believe me.

Elliot kissed the crown of my head again, continuing the swaying motion. "What did they do to you, baby?"  
I opened my mouth to tell him but Peyton came running in, followed by Lizzie's voice calling for her.

"Peyton, leave mommy and daddy alone. Let them talk."

"Mommy! Daddy! You no yell no more?" she asked us, innocently, looking up at us with sad, innocent eyes.

"No, princess, we won't yell anymore. We're so sorry about all the yelling," Elliot apologized to our daughter and picked her up, hugging her.

"Good," Peyton breathed, resting her head on Elliot's shoulder.

"Sorry, I tried to stop her but I had to try calm Sadie down," Lizzie apologized as she walked in.

"It's okay, honey," I reassured her. "We'll just both give her a cuddle and let her go back to you."

Lizzie nodded and headed out. No doubt proud of herself by finally putting her foot down and yelling at us, making us realize what we were doing.

"Mommy why you and daddy yell?" Peyton asked softly as we all stood in the center of the tent where it was the tallest

"Mommy and daddy were just angry but its all over now it's okay," I reassured my toddler, "now why don't you head back out with your brothers and sisters while mommy and daddy talk some more, then we can all head on over to the beach and we can spend the day there! How does that sound?" I asked knowing well enough that everyone would enjoy that.

"Yaaa!" Peyton shouted and ran out of the tent just as soon as Elliot set her down on the ground, that was the first time I noticed that she had, had her shoes on when she came running in the first time tracking leaves and dirt in the tent. Looks like I'd be sweeping it out again tonight.

"So about your last camping trip…" Elliot started I knew it was my place to continue I just wasn't sure how I was gonna go about explaining it.

I started to shake a little and wringing my fingers together until Elliot placed his hands over mine to stop me.

"Stop, Liv...Just tell me," he whispered to me and kissed me on the lips as encouragement.

I took a deep breath and exhaled it deeply. "They....they grabbed me out of my tent one night and they... and they.... pulled me along the rocky ground... There was about six of them. They were the so called popular girls and they had some grudge against me. God knows why, cause I never did know..." I trailed off and took another deep breath.

Elliot cupped my face in his hands and rested his forehead against mine. "It's okay, Livvy. Tell me."

"They pushed me down on to the ground about twenty feet from the camp site.... Four of them held me down and the other two just started to hit me over and over again. They used rocks and sticks and other things before they all kicked me and ran back over to the camp site and ripped my tent, tearing it down...." I finished with a sigh. I hadn't spoken about it in years.

"Livvy! I'm sorry about what happened! Why didn't to tell me this before huh?" he asked as I stepped back a little.

"I-I don't know it just umm never came up I guess," I explained. I think he realized I was withdrawing for a reason. So maybe I wasn't telling him the whole story but it's because I didn't wanna bring up the rest.

"Livvy is there something you're not telling me?" He asked softly I could tell he knew there was he was just waiting for me to tell him.

"Umm… I…" I stammered trying to form words to say something ANYTHING.

"Livia?" he asked I guess I had started to shake at this point.

"I… Uhh… No uh no there's nothing else," I said promptly.

"Liv?" he asked wearingly.

"End of discussion! Now let's get ready we said we were takin' the kids to the beach," I stated matter of factly and ended the whole discussion right then and there.

-EO-EO-EO-EO-EO-

Watching the kids having fun in the water, Elliot and I laid on the beach with Sadie under an umbrella. Lizzie had Peyton in a floatie ring and Dickie was helping Jordan swim.

Elliot wrapped his arm around me, resting his hand on Sadie's feet, while she lay asleep in my arms.

"Tell me what you were hiding, Liv... What is hurting you?" he asked me again.

He just wouldn't give up and he was driving me crazy. He picked this time to ask me again because he knew for a fact I wouldn't yell in front of the kids, especially with Sadie asleep in my arms.

I groaned in frustration and passed Sadie to him before standing up, being careful not to hit my head on the umbrella.

Elliot sighed and looked up at me. "Liv, what are you going?" he asked as I slipped my sarong off. "Going for a swim with the kids. Sadie shouldn't need to be nursed again for another half an hour or so," I told him and ran off in to the water.

I hung around with the kids at first but then decided to actually swim It was only a lake so it wasn't like I was swimming in the ocean or something like that. I just swam. I swam off all the anger, frustration, confusion, but mostly the hurt and pain of that camping trip. Not only was I tortured by the girls, the popular girls… but also the guys, Because I wasn't pretty enough or I wasn't skinny enough or I wasn't blonde. I was skinny and pretty. Well I thought I was. No, no I was! But still it hurts when someone says that stuff to you. Maybe I wasn't a cheerleader or on any sports teams or blonde but I did great in school and I had some good friends. School was my escape from home, my mother, her drinking but then school became as bad as home and my grades went down and then the last night camping and the guys started getting all hyped up and I didn't know what to do and then all of a sudden… SMACK! I screamed I didn't know what happened but it scared the shit out of me I looked around and all that had happened it one of the funoodles hit the water and made a loud smack noise.

"Liv?!" I heard Elliot call out I swam towards the shore and got out rapping the towel around me as I sat down under the umbrella again no doubt about to be questioned by Detective Stabler.

"Livvy what's goin' on here? Ever since bringing up this whole camping memory you've been really jumping and shaky, are you ok?" Elliot asked I ignored him at first he put his hand on my shoulder and I involuntarily jumped and gasped.

"Livia!" He said softly

"huh?" I whispered back confused at what I missed.

* * *

Dont forget to review! Please!


	5. Peyton's day with Momma Benson part1

**Alright guys we are back with another chapter!! We got our bare minimum and more! Thank you guys for realizing that we really want the reviews and enjoy reading them and seeing what our readers think and what we could do better. As always we do not own any of the known characters that we took from the show. Happy reading and enjoy!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Peyton's Day**

It had been a week since the camping trip and I still hadn't told Elliot the rest of my tragic camping story. It was still too hard but thankfully he hadn't been bugging me about it, so that took some of the load off I guessed.

Waking up to the feel of Elliot kissing me on the lips, I smiled and opened my eyes to greet him and the new day. "Hey," I greeted him, somewhere between sleep and awareness.

"Hey, baby. Don't forget you are taking Peyton to gymnastics today," he reminded me.

"Oh yeah," I yawned, stretching. "Did you give Sadie a bottle?"

"I sure did. Her little belly is full and she is playing in her rocker, in the living room, Lizzie is keeping an eye on her while she's studying."

Nodding, I sat up and sighed. I just don't really have the energy to do this today but I'm not about to break a promise to my daughter, especially when she's been so excited about it all week and kept asking me if it was the day. "Okay. Is Peyton up and ready yet?"

"Nope," Elliot whispered and kissed the side of my neck, making me moan. "She's waiting on her mommy to wake her up."

"Oh God, El, you keep doing that and Peyton and I will never make it to gymnastics," I whimpered under his arousing touch.

"Well then I guess I'll have to stop" He winked and walked out of the room. I sighed and got up heading towards Peyton's room, I opened the door and switched on the light. Peyton flinched and threw the blanket over her head while she was still fast asleep.

"Wake up little girl" I said as I gently shook her little body. She mumbled in her sleep as she rolled over as she swung her hand and slapped me on the thigh. I laughed lightly and tried again.

"Peyton wake up baby it's time for you to wake up and get ready for gymnastics!" I said quietly

"Hum gull... huh? Ya I'm wake I'm wake!" She said as she rolled over again and sighed slightly and was quiet again.

"Peyton wake your little butt up before I leave without you!" I warned and she once again rolled over and looked up at me.

"Morning mommy" She said in her morning voice.

"Morning baby time to get ready for gymnastics, get out your leotard, tights if you want them and of course your little to-to" I laughed to my self, she was determined to get the to-to at the store when she saw it. She looked up at me with her little brown eyes giving me the puppy dog face and said 'Please mommy! I'll be really good and wont be mean if you just get me this little bawerina thing." ow could I resist? I couldn't! About 45 minutes later breakfast was made eaten and cleaned up and my beautiful little girl was dressed up in her ballerina outfit. I know she was only going to gymnastics but why not let her dress up like a ballerina? She is only 4 and who am I to not let her imagination run wild?

"So, Daddy, how do I look?" Peyton asked.

"Twirl around, baby," I said, "Let daddy see all of you."

Peyton nodded and twirled around like a little ballerina and it was so damn cute, I could help but smile.

"I purdy, daddy?" she asked with an innocent grin.

Elliot smiled and picked her up, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Very pretty, baby girl. You and mommy have fun at gymnastics, okay?" he said and stood up on the floor again.

"We will," Peyton giggled and took my hand in her much smaller one. "Come on, mommy. Wet's go," she said, pulling on my arm.

Laughing, I said, "Hang on, sweetie. Let me say bye to daddy."

"Fine," she grumbled, letting go of my hand and storming off.

I couldn't help but laugh, shaking my head. "See you later, honey," I said to Elliot and kissed him on the lips.  
Elliot wrapped his arms around me and deepened the kiss, causing me to moan again. I swear this man must get atleast a dozen moans out of me a day, it's not funny. We're still pretty much in love....and horny as we were the day we started to date.

"I wanna continue this, El, trust me, I do, but I have to take Peyton out, she's already getting cranky. You got enough bottles of breast milk in the fridge for Sadie till I get back?"

Elliot nodded and kissed the tip of my nose. "Yep, we sure do," he assured her and kissed my collarbone.  
"Oh God, Elliot!" I cried out. "I wanna take you to bed right now!"

"Well then why dont you?" He asked smugly

"Mommy lets go! I'm not getting any younger!" Peyton came storming in

"That's why" I said as he kissed me softly and I pulled out of his embrace, "We'll see you in an hour or so." I called as Peyton dragged me out to the car. On the ride there all she did was talked, talked and talked and talked. Mostly she just asked questions like 'What's gymnastics like? Will I have fun? Are you gonna help me? Where is it? How long till we get there? Are we there yet?' and the occasional 'Ooo ook mommy look look see that big building? It's soo tall' She'd been around the city her whole life but she was at that age where she was just now noticing things more. When we finally got there we were early so We walked a couple buildings over to get a snack. Peyton got a candy bar-chocolate of course, she defiantly was her mothers daughter- and she got a water bottle-I insisted on it- I on the other hand got a Figi water bottle. We walked back over to the gymnastics studio and were still a few minutes early, we walked in and saw the last class getting done. The girls, and one guy looked to be about 10 to 13 maybe. They looked like the were the studios main group the group that went and performed, and Peyton was just in awe of them. She was pulling on my hand do I bent down to her level.

"What is it baby" I asked wondering what she wanted

"Mommy do you think one day I could be that good? Then I could be in that class with the big kids??" She asked excited  
"Maybe if you work really hard and-" I was cut off by Peyton

"Ooo then I would be so good I could show everyone my cool stretches and slips and tumbles!" She was so excited and class hadn't even started.

Other mothers with their children started to parade in to the studio minutes later and the class was about to start.

"Sit on that bench for a second, baby," I said to Peyton.

"Why, mommy?" she asked. Boy, she was full of questions today. Was it twenty questions day or something?

"I need to take your shoes and track pants off, Peyton," I replied and Peyton finally sat down.

I quickly took off her pants and shoes off and she jumped off the bench, full of energy. "Come on, baby," I encouraged her, even though I didn't need to, and we headed over to the rest of the group, just as the teacher was about to start the lesson.

"Welcome, mothers and toddlers, to the first class of the season. We," she said, pointing to the three other teachers behind her, "hope you and your child have fun and learn a lot."

"We are going to be teaching you're toddlers the basics of gymnastics, how to properly stretch before starting, warm-ups and some basic moves in this class level" The teacher said who I later found out her name was Christine. We all headed over to the mats with the coaches. We stretched, did some somersaults, hand stands, and attempted back somersaults. After we did the 'hard' stuff we just goofed around having fun. The teacher told all of the kids that to pass this level they had to perfect their Somersaults, backwards somersaults and bridges, It was important that they learn these because next level they would be learning how to bend backwards into a bridge and kick over.

Watching Peyton actually paying attention was surprising, out of nowhere she had a long attention span, she was really intrigued. Very interested. It was making me think that I might keep her going with this.

* * *

The class finally ended and Peyton was still a bundle of energy. "Mommy?" she said as she sat down on the bench, so I could put her shoes back on her.

Squatting down with a shoe in hand, I replied, "Yes, baby?"

"We come back next week?" she asked excited, as I put her shoes on her feet.

"Yeah, baby, we'll come back next week. You had a lot of fun, didn't you?"

Peyton nodded her head, enthusiastically. "Yep, yep, I did, mommy, I did."

"Well, as long as you like it, we can keep coming back, sweetie, but now that the class is finished, we should head home. Mommy needs to feed Sadie," she said, trying to hide her leaking breasts, thank God for the nursing pads in her bra.

"But mommy I wanna go to the park," Peyton whined.

"I'm sorry, Peyton, but we need to go home. But after I feed Sadie, we can go to the park, I promise."

Still grumpy, Peyton just nodded. "Okay," she grumbled. She still had the tenacity to be jealous of Sadie but I try to keep her involved but it's hard when i'm sitting in the rocking chair in the nursery, breast feeding the baby. "Peyton, You need to watch yourself. You can't get grumpy everytime something doesn't go your way," I gently scolded the toddler as I unlocked the car.

"But mommy," she whined again. I think she's delibrately trying to drive me crazy today.

I open the car door, shaking my head. "Climb in to your seat, Peyton," I told her simply.

Grumbling under her breath, Peyton climbed in to her car seat and I buckled her in securely, ignoring her grumbles.

I sighed and closed the door. It wasn't even lunch time yet and it was feeling like it was going to be a very long day.

Driving home Peyton switched from grumpy to happy talkative Peyton just like on the ride to gymnastics. Question followed by question followed by question, and so on. About half way home she started to get quiet so I turned on the music real low and kept peeking back at her in her car-seat. About 5 minutes later she was sound asleep, I laughed quietly to myself. When I pulled up in the drive way I took the keys out of the ignition, unbuckled my seat-belt, opened the door and walked over to the other side of the car to wake up my little girl.

"Peyton wake up sweetie, we're home," I whispered to my daughter. She didnt even stir. I figured I wasnt gonna work at it to much I just un buckled her car seat and picked her up walking inside. I opened the door and was greeted by silence. The whole house was silent and people were actually home, well that was a first. I slowly made my way through the house with my daughter in my arms. I laid her down in her own bed. I walked throughout the house and realized Lizzie had fallen asleep in the nursery rocking chair, while Sadie was asleep in her crib. Elliot was in the back yard with Dickie and Jordan playing soccer, I was pretty sure Elliot was up against the 2 younger boys. I was standing in the doorway of the back door. Elliot saw me first and told the guys to continue playing that he would be back in a little bit. Then he walked over to me.

Wrapping his arms around me, he kissed me hard on the lips. "You up for a quickie, my love?"

"Oh God yes," I moaned as he started to suck on my neck.

"Get a room!" Dickie called out and Jordan started to laugh.

Blush started to creep up on my cheeks as Elliot grinded against me. "El, take me to bed," I ordered breathlessly and jumped up, wrapping my legs around his waist.

Continuing to nip and suck on my neck, Elliot carried me through the house and up the stairs to our bedroom because locking the door behind us. We were in desperate need for some 'Mommy and Daddy' time. We'd been trying to make love since the camping trip and keep getting interrupted. We were so sexually frustrated it wasn't funny.

As we continued to torture each other, we stripped out our clothings and before we both knew it, we were both naked and laying on the bed.

"El, take me from behind," I panted. I was so ready for him.

"Um Anal?" Elliot asked me confused.

"No, you idiot. Just take me from behind," I moaned and laid on my stomach.

Elliot nodded and took a gentle hold on my hips and lifted them up. "You ready?"

"Oh God, yeah, come on, El, before one of the kids want something. Cause I need to nurse Sadie as soon as she wakes up."  
"Your breasts hurt, baby?"

"Yeah. Come on, Elliot," she whined before sucking in a deep breath as Elliot pushed in to me. He was completely in me in one movement.

"Oh Elliot!" I cried out with each thrust. Moving my hips, I met him with each and every thrust.

Getting uncomfortable in my position, I grabbed a hold on the bed head and rocked back and forth, keeping in time with my husband as our orgasms were quickly rising from the sexual tension."Faster, Elliot! I'm so damn close!" I cried, my inner muscles clamping down on Elliot so much that he was nearly being pushed out of my swollen core.

"Let go, baby," Elliot panted in my ear as he reached on either side of me, holding the bedhead as well.

"Not... yet," I panted. I wanted this to last longer, despite how much my breasts hurt and needed to express milk.

Elliot reached down her front and found the spot to make her explore. "Let go, Livvy," he growled in my ear as he teased my clit.

"Oh God, Oh God," I panted, repeating like a mantra. I was about to lose it and as soon as Elliot started to suck on my neck, I did lose it. my orgasm milking Elliot's with it. Filling me with gushs of his warm seed.

Panting, neither one of us had the energy to move. our love making had been so intense.

I didnt realize it but I had fallen asleep, but not for long. maybe 3 or 4 minutes until I heard a baby cry. I jumped up and got dressed. I walked towards the nursery and heard Lizzie trying to sooth my hungry baby. Lizzie was doing a pretty good job. She got Sadie to calm down and was rocking her in the rocker and stood in the doorway watching unnoticed, because the rocking chair was facing the window on the wall across from the door. I felt bad for eavesdropping but she started talking to Sadie and I just stood there listening.

"You know Sadie you are kinda the luck one of the family. You dont really know Kathy, Kathy is my mom. Well we have the same mom but Kathy is just my mom. I love my mom but I'm a little jealous of you, you have a great mom. Olivia Benson. Stabler now. A mom who would never hurt you or let anyone else hurt you." Lizzie was starting to tear up. "Sadie you know you, your brother, and sister are some of the luckiest people I know when It comes to parents. I'm so glad I get to live with you guys! Kathy doesn't want me anymore," I could tell she was frowning and crying a little, "I guess it's a good thing, you know not around other people who she is around but she's my mom, she should love me, I should love her. I really dont know. Life's getting hard Sadie, I dont know what I'm gonna do, but I do know I am gonna get help. Sometimes I wish I could go back to before, but take you with me." I knew Lizzie was finally smiling "You got it good Sadie! You'll always have it good! I will make sure of it! I wont let anyone hurt you like my mom let someone hurt me! I love you Sadie!" There was a moment of silence then A giggle from Lizzie. "Whew! Smells like someone need a dipar change!" Lizzie giggled and got up to change Sadie she turned and jumped a little when she saw me standing in the doorway. "Jezze mom, what are you trying to do give me a heart attack?" Lizzie asked lightly laughing

"You know I would never do that!" I laughed along.

"Ahh mom how much of that did you hear?" Lizzie asked suddenly getting nervous.

"Enough" I said back.

"Thank you settling her down. I can take her now, I need to nurse her anyway," I whispered and walked in. "How about we go somewhere tomorrow? Just the two of us?"

Smiling, Lizzie passed Sadie to me. "Yeah, that would be really nice, mom, thanks," she replied and walked out.

Smiling down at my beautiful baby girl, I laid her down on the changing table and blew a raspberry on her belly before I made quick work of changing her smelly diaper.

As I fastened her new fresh diaper, Sadie started to wail again. She was trying to tell her mommy that her little belly was empty. "Oh I know, baby girl, I know," I cooed and sat down in the rocking chair, where I moved my top and bra and to nurse my hungry infant.

Nuzzling around, Sadie was squirming until she found the prize and she latched on to my breast, starting to suckle hungrily.

"Ow," I groaned, she was using my breast as a chew toy, she was that hungry. "Slow down, princess," I cooed, "there's plenty for you, you don't have anyone to share with."

As she ate, I caressed the bottom of her tiny, soft foot and she grunted and hummed against me. I loved this despite how much my breasts hurt.

After Sadie was dont I put my top back down and walked out of the nursery. Sadie was already up and watching a movie as she played with her toys.

"Hey my big girl are you ready for the park?" I asked sitting down on the couch.

"Yaa! Park, Lets go to the park! Hmm no mommy lets get some lunch. Maybe somewhere like hmm McDowanalds? I would weally really like some McDowanalds!" She rambled. I laughed lightly

"How about we go get some McDonalds and you can play in the play place ok baby?" I asked my baby girl.

"Yaa! Maybe, maybe you could call Auntie Casey and and see if Laney can come!" Peyton squealed

"Maybe lets go and I'll call her on the way." I suggested and thats exactly what we did.

About 35 minutes later we were all sitting at a table eating McDonalds. Me, Casey, Peyton and Delaney. Casey Novak had been my friend forever and Little Laney was her beautiful blonde little 4 year old. She had very bright blonde hair, she also had 2 different colored eyes. Her left eye was colored brown while her Right eye was the color green. She was just absolutely adorable, a skinny little girl and Peyton just loved her. Even is Laney was a bit older.

"Laney lets go play!" Peyton exclaimed and jumped up off her chair and ran to the play place. Laney did the same but Casey called to her.

"Lane! Come back here and take your shoes off first little missy!" Casey scolded softly I laughed and continued eating the salad I had bought for myself.

Lane and Peyton ran back to us and both took of their shoes. Peyton had to just like Delaney in nearly every aspect. If she took off her shoes, Peyton did too. If she wanted to play with toy cars, Peyton did too. It was actually pretty cute to watch.

"Here, mommy, my shoes," Peyton said, trying to pass them to me.

It wasn't a very good smell to inhale while trying to eat my lunch, I tried not to gag. I would have to spray her shoes or something. "Put them on the floor, Peyton," I said, shaking my head and going back to my salad.

"She really looks up to Laney, doesn't she?" Casey asked me.  
I nodded. "Yeah. After they have a playdate, it's always, Laney this or Lane that," I laughed. "Lane is only a year older but Peyton thinks the world of her."

"It's cute, Liv," Casey replied. "I'm glad that they even get along, we'll be in trouble if they didn't."

"Well, you did bring Laney over the day I brought Peyton home from the hospital. It was cute watching Laney trying to play with her."

Casey smiled at the memory. "Yeah, it was so cute. I still have that on DVD when I recorded it."

"We'll have to watch that again soon!" I gushed, Casey laughed

"Ya we'll have to show the kids too!" It was my turn to laugh. W talked and laughed for about another 45 minutes until I decided it was probably time to get back home.

"Hey Case I gotta be heading back. I'm gonna go to the bathroom real quick can you get the my monkey down here and ready to go?" I asked mentally laughing at the thought of Peyton being a monkey.

"Sure Liv." She said as I turned to walk to the restroom.

"Peyton, Lane! Time to go!" I heard her call just as I made it to the door and I smiled. I came back nearly 3 minutes later and Peyton looked up at me with puppy dog eyes. I was just about to be talked into something, I didnt know what but I knew it was gonna happen. I walked up to the table and Everyone looked up and smiled at me.

"Mommy. Well we were thinking maybe if you and daddy said it was ok that Laney could maybe spend the night." Peyton said softly but oh so sweetly.

"How did I know something was coming?" I laughed and looked over at Casey

"Hey this was all there idea, I dont have a problem with it if you dont. Then maybe Tomorrow I can take the 2 during the day, while you spend some time with Liz like you said you were gonna." Casey suggested. I nodded

"Alright girlies I'm up for it! How about we all drive over to Delaney's house and get her some clothes and then we head back to our house." I said and everyone agreed. Back in the car heading back to our house after making a pit stop at Casey's house. Laney had her pjs, her clothes for tomorrow, her blankey, and of course a stuffed animal and her favorite movie. When we got home we all walked in the house it was surprisingly quiet again. I saw Elliot sitting on the couch watching some football game. North Carolina vs. Florida. Florida was up and it was the 4th quarter. I thought I would have some fun.

"So Whats going on?" I asked sitting down as the girls ran off to Peytons room.

"Ya." Elliot mumbled, I knew what to do.

"So what happened did Florida kit a home run or something?" I looked and sounded really serious. Elliot looked up at me like I had a third eye or something.  
"Olivia do you even see what I'm watching?" He asked shocked I was normally a sports type girl

"Ahh! Got ya!" I laughed and sat back watching that rest of the game with him while he explained that Lizzie was spending the night at Julianne's house. and The boys were in the back yard. Ellito had promised they would have a camp out in a tent in the back yard, and Olivia explained that they had Delaney for the night and Casey was gonna take Peyton tomorrow while Olivia took Lizzie out so he would have to watch Sadie again. He simply agreed and we went back to watching the game.

Just as the game finished, Elliot cupped my breast and I moaned, "Oh God, El, don't start something we can't finished."

"Who said we can't?" he asked breathlessly in my ear and Sadie started to cry from the nursery.

"Obviously, Sadie said we can't," I replied and got up, heading upstairs toward the nursery.

"Hi, sweetpea," I crooned, picking up my crying baby. "Did you have a bad dream?" I asked her, although not expecting an answer, as I slowly sat down in the rocking chair.

Being soothed by my humming and the gentle rocking motion, Sadie finally settled down in my arms and smiled.

"Hi, Sadie, hi. You're so very beautiful, my sweet little girl. You were only born two months ago but I can not imagine my life without you. You, your brothers, sisters and your father are all the sunshine in my grey sky," I whispered and kissed her forehead.

Sadie grunted and squirmed a little before starting to suck on my little finger. She wasn't a big fan of pacifiers, she much perferred to suck on my finger.  
As I continued to rock and bond with my youngest daughter, I could hear my oldest biological daughter and her little friend singing to one of her musical DVDs and couldn't help but smile. "You will be doing that in a few years time, baby girl, and trust me I will be recording it, I have recorded your big sister a few times and am going to play them at her 21st birthday party," I laughed softly kissed Sadie's forehead again.


	6. Peyton's day with Momma Benson part2

**We're back! please review! we only got 3 last time. The more reviews the faster the updates!!!**

About 20 minutes later Sadie had a full belly, fresh diaper and was half asleep in her play pic in the living room. Elliot was already out with the boys in the backyard setting up everything. They had a fire pit in the middle of the yard and it was slowly growing bigger. I left Sadie in the living room when I knew she was finally asleep, and headed into Peyton's room. Peyton and Lane were dressed up in Peyton's dress up clothes. Delaney was dressed up as a cheerleader, which I couldnt help but laugh at. Peyton on the other hand was some sort of princess with wings. A fairy princess perhaps.

"Hey girls what are you doing?" I asked sneaking up on them. I just realized how messy they had gotten the room. Oh well... That shall be dealt with later.

"Oh nothing" Laney said quietly. She had always been a quiet little girl, alway shy. That is until she wanted something. She was just like every girl I know, I want it, so you must give it to me.

"Well I'm gonna start dinner what do you guys want?" I asked laughing slightly to nothing in particular.

"Fish sticks!!" Laney yelled

"Tater tots!" Peyton shouted, I laughed.

"Fish sticks and tater tots it is" I stated and walked out. I went and checked on Sadie, she was still sound asleep in her playpen. I then walked to the kitchen, pulled out the deep fryer turned it on and when it heated up to 325 degrees I opened the pid threw in 3 fish stick for Peyton and 3 for Delaney. After they were dont poped out the wire basket threw the fish sticks on a paper towel and blobbed the grease off. I then threw in 8 tater tots for each little one, and did the same thing I did for the fish sticks when they were done. I pulled out 2 kids plates set them down at the table and placed the food on the plates with a little bit of ketchup for both girls.

"Dinner!" I yelled into the other room and the girls came running in. Followed by Sadie's crying I figured I woke her up when I yelled. Oh well. I went and brought her into the kitchen in the playpen. Made sure she was nice and happy then went to making dinner for my self. since the boys were all roasting hot dogs I didnt have to worry about there dinner.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

After dinner was done and the dishes were in the dishwasher, "I found the girls in the living room with their sleeping bags. I didn't remember telling them that they could sleep in the living room.

I laughed to myself, shaking my head as I strolled in with Sadie awake in my arms, just looking up at me.

"Girls?"

Both girls stilled instantly and looked up at me. They both knew that they were so busted.

"Yes, mommy?" Peyton replied with a cheeky smile.

I knew exactly what she was up to and tonight, I was going to let her get away with it and even join.

"And what's happening in here, missy?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer.

Showing her little milky, baby teeth, Peyton said, "We watch movies, mommy, please?"

"Okay, girls, just let me put Sadie down for a second and I will put a movie on for you," I said and laid Sadie down in the her playpen but she didn't like that. She started to wail unhappily, so I picked her up again. "Okay, sweetpea, okay, I'm sorry," I cooed and walked over to the DVD stand with all Peyton's kiddy movies. "Girls, what do you want to watch?" I asked once Sadie settled down in my arms once again.

Both girls jumped out of their sleeping bags and ran over to me, so they could look over all the movies in the stand before they picked out three and debated on which to watch first.

After several minutes of constant arguing over the movie. The both chose to watch Beethoven's 5th. I frowned a little. We had all 5 Beethoven's on DVD and they just happened to pick the one that had nothing to do with any of the other 4. the first 2 by far were the best, that 3rd and 4th were ok. They made sense then went along with the story line, Beethoven was just with the families brother and his family, but the 5th one. God it was a pointless movie. Had nothing to do with the first 4 and was completely ridiculous. Oh well it was there decision. We had to pause the movie several times. Once for having to go pee. Both of them. Then they decided they needed popcorn, then they needed something to drink and finally someone needed to turn off the light. I laughed every time I heard, 'Hurry pause the movie!' From one of the 2 girls. Half way through the movie I realized Sadie hadent had her dinner. So I excused myself and headed towards the nursery to nurse, change and put my baby to sleep.

Sitting in the rocking chair, I fed Sadie and fixed my top, while I burped her.

Five minutes had past and she still hadn't burped and she was so uncomfortable, so she was screaming in my ear. "Well, burp, baby," I soothed in her ear, gently patting her back. "Burp and you will feel better."

Sadie finally burped loudly in my ear but continued to scream unhappily. She was just a grumpy little baby tonight.

Continuing to rock back and forth I tried to comfort her but it wasn't working, so I got up and started to pace around the nursery with her, gently bouncing her up and down.

"Mommy!" Peyton whined from the doorway. I hadn't even heard her come up the stairs. "Make Sadie be quiet we can't hear the movie!"

Sighing, I turned to my older daughter and shook my head. "I'm sorry, Peyton, but Sadie is grumpy tonight. I'm trying to calm her down, okay?"

"No, It's not ok! And forget it, I'm going to bed. You're the horriblest mom ever!" Peyton cried and ran to her room. I sighed but figured I'd get Sadie calmed down then go check on the older 2. After about 10 minutes of bouncing, pacing, and humming Sadie fell asleep in my arms and I laid her down in the crib and walked out to the living room. Lane was fast asleep on the couch and Peyton was no where to be seen. I turned off the movie, put a blanket over Lane then walked towards Peyton's room. I hear something shatter. I quickened up my pace and opened the door. My little girl was crying hysterically. Sobbing! I had never seen my baby girl so hurt or mad before. Throwing everything everywhere. First her stuffed animals then her snow globe. then her lamp and a lot more. I jumped over everything on the ground and ran over and scooped her up. She was still mad, she tried to hit me, and she was successful. I let it go, she hit me 3 or 4 times until she just collapsed in my arms and hugged me as tight as she could and she cried.

"Baby tell mommy whats wrong." I whispered in her ear

"Y-you always, you always dont do what I ask. Y-you love Sadie m-more than y-you love m-me." She sobbed

"Oh baby you know that's not true! I love you baby! You were and will always be my first born baby girl, and I will always love you no matter what! Sadie if just smaller than you and cant do anything for her self. I'm sorry I havent been spending a lot of time with you baby! I really am!" I confessed to her in a low soothing voice, it helped a little but she was still crying so much. I just wanted to make all her pain go away. It hurt so bad knowing that my little girl thought that I didnt love her. I know that feeling. I dont want anyone especially my little girl feeling that way!

It still hurt that she said I was the most horrible mom ever though but I would let it slip.

Rubbing her back, I asked, "Baby, am I really that bad of a mother?" I tried to keep back the tears of hurt as I asked and waiting for her response.

She held on to me tighter and burried her head in the curve of my neck. "No, mommy. You are the bestest, I'm sorry. I just miss you. You had a really really big belly and couldn't play with me with cause you were always laying down or sleeping and now you are always with Sadie and never play with me, mommy. I liked today cause I had you all to myself but now you are always with Sadie again," she cried softly in to my neck and my own tears fell from my eyes.

"Oh, baby, I'm so sorry," I whispered, rubbing her little back. I walked over to her bed and sat down. "It's just that Sadie is so tiny and she needs to be fed every few hours, sweetie, and she doesn't sleep through the night yet, like you do," I tried to explain.

"But, mommy," Peyton said and moved back a bit, so she was looking in to my eyes.

"What is it, baby girl?"

"But you didn't play with me before Sadie was born and you had the big belly," she said, empathizing on the word 'big.'

"Baby that's cause It was to hard to do anything with a big belly, but I really am sorry baby! How about we make a deal. Every Wednesday you and me will go somewhere and have lunch together! Just you and me." I asked my little girl. She mhmm'ed and drifted off to sleep I laughed a little. I wasnt about to let her sleep in theis room with glass everywhere from the lamp and snow globe. I carefully got up not to wake her up, guided my way out of the hazard area and headed into my room I set Peyton down on the bed and pulled the blanket over her. I kissed her forehead then went to the living room. I didnt want Delaney sleeping out her by herself so I gently picked her up and walked back into my bedroom. I placed her down next to Sadie and also put the blanket over her so she didnt get cold. I then went to the bathroom brushed my teeth washed my face and changed into pajamas. I then hopped into bed with my favorite 3 and 4 year old, and drifted off to sleep quickly after my head hit the pillow.

I hadn't been asleep long before I was woken by the sound of crying. At first I thought I thought I was Sadie but I could hear her soft breathing through the baby monitor, she was still sound asleep.

The crying was actually coming from within this very room. I turned over and I said my little girl crying in her sleep.

I delicately wiped away her tears and kissed her little button nose. A smaller version of my own. "Baby, wake up," I whispered, caressing her cheek. When she didn't stir I tried again. "Peyton, wake up, sweetie-pie."

Peyton's eyes flew open and as soon as her eye focused on me, she wrapped her arms around me and clung on to me, like she was scared or something. She must've been having a scary dream.

"Honey, what is it?" I asked in a whisper, so I didn't wake Lane, who was still sleeping on the other side of the bed, behind me.

"No mommy! Sleep! No talking bout that! No, no, no NO!" She sniffled as she cried harder. She was just like her mommy. She wasnt gonna give up and just tell someone everything that easily. I let it go for now.  
"Ok baby, mommy's here. Close your eyes and go back to sleep. No more bad dreams for you baby girl." I reasurred her! "No more bad dreams" I said again as I ceressed her cheek and we both drifted off into sleep.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A couple hours later, I was woken by Sadie crying from the nursery. She was hungry again.

I very delicately extracted myself from Peyton's sleepy grip and got up, being careful not to wake the sleeping toddlers in my bed.

Walking in to the nursery, I turned on the overhead light and walked over to Sadie's crib. I found my baby girl in her crib, screaming. Her tiny fists clunched up tightly on either side of her head, her tongue vibrated in her mouth, exacerbating the high pitched wail and her face was turning bright red. "Hey, hey, sweetpea, it's okay, it's okay. Mommy's got you," I whispered and picked her up.

Sadie settled down quickly as I paced around the nursery, rubbing her back with her little head on my shoulder. It was if just my scent and caressing was enough to settle her down, this time. Thankfully.

"Yeah, mommy knows you're hungry, baby girl. Let's get some milk in to your belly, huh?" I cooed and sat down in the rocking chair before moving my pajama top and letting Sadie latch on.

As I slowly rocking back and forth in the chair, humming, as Sadie snuggled in to me, eating, I was startled by a soft voice.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, baby? Come stand in front of me, it's little hard to turn around without disturbing Sadie," I whispered back.

Peyton slowly walked around and stood in front of me and I could see some fresh tears streaks down her cheeks.

"What is it, sweetie-pie?" I asked as I reached over to her with my spare hand and wiped away her tears. "Talk to me, baby..."

"But you're feeding Sadie, mommy. Like you always are," she whined.

I sighed and caressing her cheek. "Peyton, honey, you can still talk to me while I'm feeding Sadie. I'm still here for you too," I promised her and moved Sadie over a bit, very gently as to not disturb her. "Come sit up on my leg. Just be careful of Sadie."

Nodding, Peyton very gently climbed up on to my leg and rested her head on my shoulder, quietly watching her baby sister eating.

I watched silently as Peyton reached down and caressed Sadie's cheek. I smiled at the sight. No matter how jealous she was of Sadie, Peyton was never rough with her, she was always very gentle.

"So, are you ready to talk about your dream?" I asked cautiously, not knowing how she would react again.

"I dreamed that you didn't want me anymore, mommy. That she only loved Jordan and Sadie, but then you didn't love Jordan anymore and only wanted Sadie. Please don't get rid of me, mommy. I love you, I'll be a good girl, I prowmise, mommy, I prowmise."

Rubbing Peyton's back, I kissed her nose. "Baby, I promise you that I love you, Jordan and Sadie all the same. I don't have a favourite and I would never get rid of you or Jordan or Sadie. You kids and daddy are my world, you understand, princess? I love you, don't forget that." We then headed off back to bed when Sadie was finished and asleep. Tomorrow was a new day! A day to spend time with my great family, and my day to finally be able to talk to Lizzie. Little did I know it was going to be alot harder that I imagined.


End file.
